


A video for the fans

by BigGirlShipperFandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGirlShipperFandom/pseuds/BigGirlShipperFandom
Summary: The Avengers and some other characters are doing a video to thank the fans !Set after Avengers Endgame
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	A video for the fans

**Author's Note:**

> I created another fictional that I named Sarah Jenson : she is the daughter of the Goddess of the Night Nyx and of the God of the seas and oceans Poseidon, she has the power to control the five elements ( fire, air, earth, water and spirit ) and is a witch  
> Loki and Natasha aren't dead because the Avengers found a way to bring them back   
> Tony was saved by Steve who gave him his blood to cure him

TS : Hey everyone !  
SW : Are you sure the camera is turning Stark ?  
TS : Of course I’m sure I’m a genius remember !?  
SR : Nobody can forget that love  
BuB : Debatable   
SW : For once I agree with Bucky   
TS : I have 9 PHDs !!  
SW : Who cares ?  
NR : Hush everyone we’re here to thank the fans remember ?  
PP : Yes !! Thanks everyone for your support !  
The door opened  
WW : Good morning Motherfuckers !  
SR : Language Wade seriously !  
PP : Yes babe please   
WW : But why Love of my life you know swearing is part of who I am !  
PP : Well try to not swear too much when Steve is in the room   
SR : Hey what does that means ?!  
TS : That means that you’re old fashioned Darling  
WW : I agree with Tony Stank   
TS : What the fuck did you just say ?!   
SR : Love please leave him alone  
TS : I don’t know why I let him enter the Tower every time he’s here he annoys and makes fun of me   
PP : You let him in because he’s my boyfriend  
TS : Yes and only God knows how this happened, you’re too pure and kind for him kiddo, he’s an asshole   
PP : Dad please   
TS : Alright alright  
There’s a knock on the door  
PP : I’m going !  
Peter opens the door  
PP : Hey Eddie !  
TS : My day is just going better and better   
BrB : I clearly remember that it was you who invited him in the Tower in the first place  
TS : Yeah because I wanted to study Venom for science purpose   
WM : Shut it you know you like them both  
TO : It’s true that Venom is pretty cool and is the only one that equal me in a fight you all are losers against me  
SR : Eh that hurts !  
TO : Sorry can’t deny the truth  
EB : Hi everyone   
WM : Hey you two how are you ?  
EB : We’re fine thank you   
A pause  
EB : Euh Venom wants to know if he can comes out   
NR : Of course the fans love him too   
Venom forms a head on Eddie’s shoulder.  
V : Hello mortals   
WW : Hey parasite   
V : I’m going to eat you if you call me parasite one more time   
WW : I would like to see you try   
PP : Babe please behave  
WW : Of course anything for you Darling  
The door opens once more  
SJ : Hello everyone ! We heard that you were doing a video to thank the fans can we join ?  
NR : Hello loverbirds   
BrB : Of course you can   
L : Thanks  
WM : Did Loki just thank someone ?  
TS : Where are the flying chicken ?  
PP : I think that Sarah is rubbing off on him  
WW : Oh I’m sure that sometimes she’s rubbing off on him   
TS : Ew gross   
SR : Wade don’t say things like this in front of the fans !  
PP : Why he didn’t say anything bad he just repeated what I said ?  
TS : I’m going to tell him   
NR : Don’t you dare   
SW : Anyway are we going to thank the fans or not ?  
BuB : I agree with the bird   
SW : Hey don’t call me a bird or I will punch you in the face   
BuB : Try me   
SJ : There is way too much violence in this video   
L : The fans are going to say we’re becoming bad guys, well except for me they already think I’m a bad guy   
SJ : Loki love we talked about this no one here think you’re a bad guy anymore and if someone dare say otherwise I will turn them into a rat  
NR : That’s very sweet of you to protect him like that  
TO : Even if we know for a fact that my brother doesn’t need anyone to avenge himself  
SJ : I don’t care about that   
L : I know thank you love  
WM : So now that all of this is settled we have a few announcements to make to the fans don’t we ?  
PP : Yes four if I remember correctly   
WW : You’re always right Darling  
PP : Thanks love   
L : The first one is that Sarah and me are getting married !  
SJ : Yes in 2 weeks and you’re all invited !  
BuB : Oh damn you shouldn’t have said that   
SJ : Why ?  
SW : Now there’s going to be a thousand people at your wedding   
L : We don’t care they are all welcomed   
WM : The second one is that Stephen, Sarah and me have finished the rebuilding of the Compound !  
SJ : Yes it’s as beautiful as before with a few adjustments   
SR : It’s true you did great   
L : And our wedding will take place there   
TS : Say what now ? I don’t want a thousand people in my building !  
SJ : It’s a pretty big lie and you know it  
SR : She’s right Honey you love the attention   
TS : I hate to admit that you’re right  
SW : I find it funny   
TS : The third one is that Steve and me have adopted Peter !  
NR : As if he wasn’t already your son before   
TS : What make you say that ?  
WM : He put you as the person to contact if anything happen to him  
BrB : You went four time to his school because he forgot his lunch  
EB : If he has a nightmare you go immediately to him  
V : And Screwed Face even told us that you paid the school to fire the teacher that had one time spoken badly to the Spiderling  
WW : How did you just call me ?!   
V : Can’t deny the truth   
WW : I swear to God I will fucking end you   
V : Oh no I’m so scared   
EB : Love please   
V : He called me a parasite Eddie   
EB : I thought you didn’t care about what the others think and that you only care about what I think of you and for me you are not a parasite   
V : Fine but that doesn’t mean I won’t eat his head if he bothers me one more time   
EB : You know that it will just grow back right ?  
V : Yes but I don’t give a shit   
SR : Language please !  
WM : Anyway the fourth announcement is that we will have new members next week  
TO : Yes the Guardians of the Galaxy are coming to say hi   
TS : My new daughter will be here too  
SR : Since when do we have a new daughter ?  
TS : Oh I didn’t tell you about Nebula ? I kind of adopted her unofficially while we were both in space   
SR : Darling you can’t just adopt every kids you meet   
TS : How dare you say something like that ! I do what I want   
SR : That’s true unfortunately   
SJ : Carol is coming back too   
PP : Yes !!  
WM : And I think that’s all   
BuB : Yes I think too  
SW : Don’t think too hard or you will hurt yourself   
BuB : Shut it birdy   
SW : Oh I’m so going to punch you when we’ll stop the video   
PP : I think we should end the video before Venom, Wade, Bucky and Sam start to fight   
NR : It’s a good idea   
BrB : The death glares that Venom and Wade are sending each other don’t predict anything good truly  
SJ : So thanks to all of you really we wouldn’t be who we are today without your love and support  
L : Yeah you all mean a lot to us   
WM : We love you all   
PP : Thanks for everything !  
Tony stops the video


End file.
